


[Podfic] my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Impure thoughts about gluten, M/M, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Philadelphia Flyers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 21:12, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Patty tries a lot of shit to help with his migraines, but TK still isn't expecting to hear that he’s doing a “chastity cleanse” because Tazer said it would help him to “reset his mind.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651919) by [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang), [manybumblebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybumblebees/pseuds/manybumblebees). 

  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+my+heart+is+thrilled+by+the+still+of+your+hand.mp3)  
Download m4a  


#### Reader’s Notes:

To absolutely nobody's surprise, I am definitely all aboard the TK/Nolan train. Recording this was actually just a giant excuse to watch the iconic [hiccups/inability to get out of a parking garage video](https://youtu.be/fyAO5FglEPY?t=100) again, lbr. Thanks to callabang and manybumblebees for the podfic permission statement in the end notes! (Especially because I was thinking that it absolutely was in need of a pod the first time I read it through.) 


End file.
